The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor microstructure.
A series of operations including stacking various different materials and etching the stacked materials by using a mask may be necessary to fabricate a semiconductor device having a complex microstructure. Here, since there are variable differences in etching characteristics of stacked materials, it is very difficult to obtain a desired microstructure. In particular, when an etchant is used for dry or wet etching, etching characteristics of stacked materials may be significantly affected by combinations of the stacked materials and the etchant, and thus it may be difficult to obtain a desired microstructure with an improper combination of material layers for forming the microstructure and an etchant.